


Стены этого замка пропитаны ложью

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, canon!au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утер больше не в состоянии править королевством, Камелот опустошен. Артур берет на себя обязанности короля. Но то, что он узнает, переворачивает весь его мир с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стены этого замка пропитаны ложью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Castle Walls Bleed Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340202) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> Переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали».  
> Тема №3. canon!AU  
> Беты - Эмилия Мармеладова, kama-155, Кузя-кот.  
> Оформление - Naturka.

Из окна в тронный зал струился яркий солнечный свет, выхватывая целые участки каменного пола, по мере того как придворные заполняли комнату. Артур являлся сюда практически каждый день с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать. В этом не должно было быть ничего непривычного, ничего пугающего. Но трон под ним – неподатливый монолит, а корона сдавила виски, усиливая разгоревшуюся еще во время завтрака головную боль. Мерлин, сбоку от него, беспокойно ерзал – неясное двигающееся пятно на периферии зрения.  
  
\- Мерлин, - прошипел Артур сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь скрыть их разговор от все увеличивающейся аудитории. – Не раздражай меня.  
  
\- Простите! – И ровно один удар сердца спустя, словно специально выждав, Мерлин добавил: – Выше Высочество.  
  
Взгляд Артура метнулся к его лицу как раз вовремя, чтобы перехватить нахальную усмешку, которая тут же исчезла. Прежде чем он успел найтись с ответом, в дверях появился сэр Леон в сопровождении процессии людей, просивших аудиенции действующего короля – первой аудиенции с тех пор, как Камелот был разрушен и завоеван вновь.  
  
Каким бы неуместным ни было беззлобное подначивание Мерлина, внимание Артура тут же переключилось на вошедших. Принц расправил плечи, взмахом руки велев Леону начинать, и приготовился слушать.  
  
Одна из женщин сделала шаг вперед. Ее лицо было низко опущено, а платье изорвано и заляпано грязью. Стоило ей поднять на Артура глаза, как Мерлин среагировал первым.  
  
\- Мама.  
  
Он кинулся было к ней, но Хунит только слабо улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
\- Позже, Мерлин, - прошептала она и перевела взгляд на Артура. – Милорд, - проговорила она, и у того потеплело в груди от того, сколько теплоты и надежды было вложено в это обращение. – Я пришла просить вас о помощи.  
  
Артур кивком велел ей продолжать.  
  
\- Эалдор снова подвергается набегам разбойников.  
  
\- Эалдор находится в королевстве Ценреда, - тут же отозвался Артур.  
  
\- Нам неоткуда ждать помощи, сир. – Глаза Хунит влажно заблестели. В этот момент она так сильно напоминала Мерлина, что у Артура перехватило дыхание. – Ценред мертв, а его армия разбита. Все вокруг нас лежит в руинах. Даже крупные деревни, что были достаточно богаты, чтобы получить его внимание и поддержку.  
  
Артур жестом подозвал Леона.  
  
\- Мне предстоит выслушать сегодня еще много прошений, - произнес он в свое оправдание. – Я подумаю о вашей просьбе. Пока же будьте нашей гостьей, Хунит.  
  
\- Благодарю вас, милорд.  
  
\- Ланселот, Хунит – мать Мерлина. Проследи, чтобы ее обеспечили всем необходимым.  
  
\- Сир? – Мерлин не отрывал взгляда от удалявшейся фигуры матери, весь его вид кричал о желании кинуться ей вслед.  
  
\- Твое место здесь.  
  
Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Потом окинул взглядом собравшуюся толпу – десятки людей, пришедших сюда со своими просьбами, каждая из которых должна быть тщательно взвешена относительно других. Сделав глубокий вдох, Мерлин расправил плечи и вскинул подбородок.  
  
\- Ты увидишь ее вечером, - прошептал Артур, после чего повернулся к Леону, разрешая тому вызвать вперед следующего просителя.  
  
  
  
  
  
Артур налил себе кубок разбавленного водой вина и опустился на стул, впитывая в себя тишину пока еще пустой залы в ожидании появления рыцарей. Каменный стол казался неровным и холодным под его пальцами. Артур приказал, чтобы его доставили из замка древних королей в течение нескольких дней после битвы. Тот оказался удивительно к месту в личных покоях его отца, отведенных под совещания. Было что-то правильное в том, что комнате, в которой Утер держал свой собственный совет, суждено было стать местом, где Артур будет выслушивать советы тех, кто заслужил его доверие. Вызволив отца из темницы, он дал себе клятву, что не повторит его ошибок.  
  
В тот день, когда стол только устанавливали здесь, они с Мерлином молча стояли и наблюдали за работой: как вынесли огромный отцовский стол, как определили центр комнаты, чтобы наиболее удачно расположить каменную громаду. Как только все было закончено, и последний стул встал на свое место, слуги тут же выскользнули вон, надеясь застать окончание обеда. Артур же остался стоять, как был, завороженный видом заходящего солнца, раскидывавшего по комнате тени, заставлявшего поверхность стола мерцать, словно заколдованную.  
  
Мерлин опустил руку ему на плечо.  
  
\- Идеально, - произнес он едва слышно, как будто слова могли разрушить неведомые чары. Артур кивнул, но не повернул головы. Он не хотел, чтобы Мерлин заметил предательский блеск в его глазах.  
  
Сегодня должен был состояться первый сбор рыцарей. Им предстояло определить нужды королевства сейчас, когда с самыми срочными делами, касавшимися заботы о больных и предания земле умерших, было покончено.  
  
Прибыв первым, Леон занял за столом то же место, что и в тот первый раз. Потом стали подтягиваться и остальные, некоторые из них изменили своему прежнему выбору места – Артура удивило, что он обратил на это внимание. Он знал, где решил сесть сам – не во главе стола, ведь таковой просто не было, но прямо напротив двери, как и тогда, в замке древних королей. Витиеватая надпись под его руками была той же. Ему и в голову не пришло выбрать другое место.  
  
Мерлин пришел последним. Ввалился в комнату, еле переводя дыхание после – Артур даже не сомневался - долгого бега через весь замок в попытке успеть вовремя. Проигнорировав пустующее место слева от Артура, Мерлин протиснулся, чтобы упасть по правую сторону от него.  
  
\- Как она?  
  
Мерлин широко улыбнулся, видя, что его поймали.  
  
\- Она с Гаюсом. У нее несколько… ушибов. – Улыбка Мерлина слегка померкла. – С ней все будет нормально. Я рад, что она здесь.  
  
\- Хорошо. Пусть остается, сколько хочет. Передай ей это.  
  
Мерлин снова расплылся в ослепительной улыбке и кивнул.  
  
Повернувшись к собравшимся рыцарям, Артур заглянул по очереди каждому в глаза. Закончив на Леоне, он дал тому знак начинать.  
  
\- Сир, - Леон прочистил горло и подался вперед. – Я считаю нужным обсудить беспокойства в королевстве Ценреда. Как мы слышали сегодня уже от нескольких людей из пограничных деревень, его земли пребывают в полнейшей анархии.  
  
\- Вполне предсказуемо, - отозвался Артур. – Все придет в норму, когда его преемник взойдет на престол.  
  
Леон заерзал на стуле.  
  
\- Дело в том, сир, что этого не предвидится в ближайшем будущем. Прошли недели с убийства Ценреда. Когда пал Камелот, Моргауза бахвалилась перед рыцарями его смертью. А потом, когда армия бессмертных была разбита, они не просто потерпели поражение, они… - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, но все присутствующие закивали в знак понимания. – Королевство Ценреда осталось вообще без какой-либо армии. Все, каждый, кто когда-либо присягал Ценреду на верность, были уничтожены. Даже примкнувшие к его армии наемники, солдаты и рыцари из соседних королевств.  
  
Артура замутило, когда он окинул взглядом своих рыцарей. Все они не отрывали глаз от Леона, уголки их губ были опущены вниз. Война никогда не была увеселительной забавой, но потеря почти десяти тысяч человек в мгновение ока могла ужаснуть любого.  
  
\- Значит, то, о чем говорила сегодня Хунит…  
  
\- … один из симптомов одной большой проблемы, - закончил за него Гвейн. – Я вчера поболтал с парочкой людей, ждавших аудиенции, чтобы понять, куда дует ветер.  
  
\- Не в «Утренней заре» ли? – усмехнулся Мерлин.  
  
\- Возможно, у них оказалось лишнее место и полный бочонок эля, - нимало не смутившись, осклабился тот в ответ. – Они говорили примерно о том же. Мать пятерых потеряла сразу и мужа, и брата, что состояли в армии Ценреда. После нападения разбойников на их деревню у нее не осталось вообще ничего.  
  
\- Но зачем приходить сюда? – Как бы Артур ни сочувствовал этим людям, прежде всего он думал о благе Камелота. Здесь были его люди.  
  
\- Им больше некуда, сир, - проговорил Леон. – Вы король что завоевал их, даже не ступив на их землю.  
  
\- Это… - Артур замолчал в неуверенности. Он хотел сказать, что это просто смешно, но, к сожалению, смешного тут было мало. Он никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном. Артур оглядел собравшихся: некоторые в ответ на его безмолвный вопрос пожали плечами. Потерев переносицу, он произнес: - Прежде чем мы начнем действовать, я должен быть уверен, что мы можем претендовать на… Что мы в ответе за… Что мы имеем право взять на себя правление землями Ценреда. Стража! – крикнул Артур охранявшим двери рыцарям. Когда те вошли, он сказал: - Позовите ко мне Джеффри Монмутского.  
  
Дождавшись ухода стражников, Артур снова обратился к собравшимся.  
  
\- Кроме того, у нас просто не хватит людей. Армия Камелота и его рыцарство были сильно потрепаны во время осады. У нас с трудом наберется хотя бы половина того количества, что мы имели прежде.  
  
Леон нарушил молчание первым.  
  
\- Есть и другие – те, кто отступили, понимая, что битва проиграна, и подались в бега. До них могли еще не дойти слухи о том, что Камелот отвоеван обратно.  
  
\- Этого будет все еще недостаточно, чтобы захватить и удержать власть над раздираемым анархией королевством. Да этого едва хватит, чтобы обеспечить нашу собственную безопасность.  
  
\- Мы должны сделать хоть что-нибудь, - пробормотал Мерлин.  
  
Артур покачал головой.  
  
\- У нас нет армии, Мерлин.  
  
\- Нет, но у нас есть люди. Люди, которые хотят защитить свои дома. Те, что поклянутся тебе в верности, если ты пообещаешь им стабильность. Они будут сражаться вместе с тобой – не против тебя.  
  
\- И Камелот превратится в армию крестьян? – Слова оставляли неприятный привкус во рту: это были, скорее, чувства его отца, нежели его собственные.  
  
Мерлин помрачнел.  
  
\- Тогда, в Эалдоре, ты не считал, что драться наравне с крестьянами ниже твоего достоинства.  
  
\- Это совсем другое.  
  
\- Ничего подобного! Люди хотят мира. Хотят выращивать урожай и растить детей. Ты можешь дать им все это. Камелот может дать им это! Покажи, что ты не похож на Ценреда, и они будут преданы тебе, - к концу своей тирады Мерлин уже практически кричал. Его последние слова отозвались эхом от каменных стен.  
  
Артур чувствовал, как у него горят щеки. Руки мелко подрагивали от подобного обращения: полного веры в него и лишенного всякого почтения. Он уставился на стол, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока он пытался решить, что же ему делать. Тишина, заполнившая комнату, уже давно стала неловкой.  
  
\- Собрание окончено, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Раздался звук хаотично отодвигаемых стульев, и рыцари один за другим молча покинули покои. Стул справа от него даже не пошевелился.  
  
\- Артур.  
  
\- Ты свободен, - отрезал тот.  
  
Мерлин втянул носом воздух. Артур знал, что выглядит совершенно не в себе, но дело было не в Мерлине. Вес всего Камелота, да еще и королевства Ценреда – практически целого Альбиона – непомерной тяжестью лежал на его плечах. Артур так и не поднял головы, даже когда дверь за Мерлином закрылась, и он остался один. Принц глубоко задумался: его пальцы безучастно скользили по выгравированным на поверхности стола символам. От соприкосновения с шершавой поверхностью кожа на кончиках стала очень чувствительной, и ее начало слегка покалывать. Осознав свои действия, Артур вгляделся в диковинные знаки. Он понятия не имел, что они могли означать, но от них так и веяло силой. Поверхность стола больше не казалась холодной под его пальцами.  
  
  
  
  
  
Тихий стук заставил его вынырнуть из своих мыслей.  
  
\- Войдите.  
  
Дверь открылась, и на пороге показался Джеффри Монмутский. Он низко поклонился:  
  
\- Сир.  
  
\- А, да. Джеффри. Очень хорошо. – Артур выпрямился и стряхнул с себя задумчивость. – Я хочу знать, что ты думаешь о нашей ситуации с Ценредом. Предполагается, что я имею некие права на его королевство, ведь это мы разбили в битве и его самого, и его армию.  
  
Джеффри нахмурился, что-то прикидывая в голове.  
  
\- Это действительно необычная ситуация. Он не оставил наследника?  
  
\- Ни наследника. Ни рыцарей. Ни единого конкурента на трон, который бы ни был уничтожен вместе с армией бессмертных, насколько я знаю.  
  
\- Мне нужно свериться с моими книгами, - Джеффри подергал себя за бороду. – Но да. С учетом всех обстоятельств это делает вас королем-победителем.  
  
Артур не был уверен, как воспринимать это заявление. Часть него надеялась на простое «нет», но он не мог отрицать, что его охватывал легкий трепет при мысли о возможности присоединения к Камелоту такого огромного королевства. Артур был бы горд и счастлив заложить первый камушек в создание условий для последующего процветания обеих земель.  
  
\- Прекрасно. Проведи все необходимые исследования. И дай мне знать, как можно скорее. – Все время разговора Артур не прекращал постукивать пальцами по поверхности стола, вспышки тепла щекоткой пробегали по нервным окончаниям. Артур перевел взгляд туда, где кончики его пальцев касались каменной поверхности, но не увидел ничего особенного. И все же. – Кое-что еще, Джеффри. Эти символы.  
  
Джеффри медленно подошел к нему и остановился рядом. Протянув руку, он провел ладонью по выгравированным отметинам.  
  
\- Похоже на слова, сир. Не уверен, что они означают.  
  
\- Ты можешь узнать?  
  
\- Думаю, это может быть язык древних королей. У меня есть несколько книг, посвященных ему.  
  
Артур встал.  
  
\- Отлично, - и направился к двери. Джеффри тяжело опустился на стул, доставая из карманов перо и чернила, чтобы скопировать изображения.  
  
\- Сир, - с легкой запинкой произнес он, положив руку на первую из гравировок. – Древние короли считали магию могущественнейшим орудием, способствовавшим процветанию их королевств. Я… Я подумал, вам следует знать.  
  
Сердце Артура упало. Окинув взглядом стол, он снова коснулся его рукой. Каменный монолит едва заметно вибрировал под его пальцами.  
  
\- Я знаю.  
  
Совершенно сбитый с толку, он отправился к отцу.  
  
  
  
  
  
Утер полусидел в кровати, подушки высоко громоздились вокруг него. На их фоне его некогда широкоплечая фигура казалась усохшей. Казалось, он потерял не меньше шести килограммов за все это время. Щеки ввалились, а кожа вокруг глаз покраснела. Подле него сидел старый слуга и читал ему вслух книгу, иссохшие страницы громко похрустывали под его пальцами. О чем бы ни был рассказ, он едва ли интересовал короля. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой без единой эмоции на больном лице.  
  
\- Отец, - Артур шагнул в комнату. Поймав взгляд слуги, принц отпустил его движением руки. – Как ты чувствуешь себя сегодня?  
  
Утер вздрогнул, моргнул несколько раз, словно пытаясь прогнать свои мысли. Когда он увидел, кто к нему пришел, на его губах появилась неуверенная улыбка.  
  
\- Артур?  
  
Сердце Артура сжалось при виде смущения на лице отца.  
  
\- Да, - заставив себя улыбнуться в ответ, он взял за спинку оставленный слугою стул и придвинул его к кровати. – Отец, тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
  
Утер повел плечом и поморщился. Вследствие ли долгих недель, проведенных в темнице, или грубого обращения со стороны стражей Морганы, но застарелая рана в плече теперь постоянно ныла.  
  
\- Гаюс изменил мое лечение.  
  
\- Стало лучше?  
  
\- Ммм… - Утер уставился прямо перед собой пустым, ничего не выражавшим взглядом.  
  
Надеясь, что разговор о делах королевства заинтересует его отца, Артур решил ввести его в курс последних новостей.  
  
\- Отовсюду приходят сообщения о хаосе в королевстве Ц…  
  
Утер перебил его, прежде чем Артур успел закончить предложение.  
  
\- Я подумал, не сможет ли он вылечить меня с помощью магии, - произнес он небрежно, словно эта мысль случайно посетила его и вовсе не заслуживала особого внимания.  
  
Артуру показалось, словно у него из легких разом выбили воздух. Похоже, его отец находился в одном из своих не самых вменяемых состояний.  
  
\- Я не понимаю…  
  
\- Могла бы магия вылечить меня, как ты думаешь? Дать мне сил, чтобы я мог оставаться на троне еще хотя бы год? – Его голос звучал тихо, едва слышно, словно он делился с Артуром сокровенной тайной. Утер уставился на языки пламени, дрожавшие в камине, в его бледных глазах появился нездоровый блеск. – Еще двадцать лет?  
  
\- Отец, ты бредишь.  
  
Утер полубезумно засмеялся. У Артура по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
\- О, думаю, Гаюс бы смог. – Утер нахмурился, глядя прямо Артуру в глаза. – Если не он, то какой-нибудь другой маг.  
  
Артур отер выступивший на лбу пот, окинул комнату неуверенным взглядом, чтобы убедиться, что они одни.  
  
\- Гаюс не маг. Отец, магия запрещена. Пожалуйста, не говори больше об этом.  
  
\- Запрещена! – прорычал Утер. – Конечно же, она запрещена для тех, кто мог бы злоупотребить ею! Использовать ее против меня. Обратить мою собственную до… - он задохнулся, пытаясь сдержать рыдание. – Но только один последний разок. Чтобы я мог поправиться. Это бы стоило того.  
  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Утер, позволяя Артуру уложить себя на подушки. – Но пошли ко мне утром Гаюса, мне нужно поговорить с ним. Он поймет. Некоторые вещи стоят того.  
  
Артур устроил подушки поудобнее, стараясь не встречаться с отцом глазами, не желая видеть обращенный на него взгляд абсолютного незнакомца. Наконец, он укрыл того одеялом и, аккуратно взяв его руки в свои, мягко поцеловал выцветшую, пергаментно белую кожу на тыльной стороне его ладоней..  
  
Утер, уже засыпая, потрепал его по волосам.  
  
\- Ты хороший человек, Артур. – Его голос был не громче вздоха, когда он добавил: - Ты стоил того.  
  
Артур резко вскинул голову. Глаза Утера были закрыты, рука в волосах Артура замерла, обмякла и сползла на одеяло. Артура бросило в холодный пот, несмотря на духоту, стоявшую в комнате. Он снова и снова проигрывал в голове последние слова отца. Артур хотел бы забыть их, словно что-то незначительное. В эти дни с уст его отца слетали дичайшие вещи – не ложь, просто случайные мысли, не имевшие, казалось, никакого смысла. Вещи, которые его отец, находясь в здравом уме, никогда бы не произнес. Но что-то было в его словах – что-то, что Артур просто не мог проигнорировать. Слишком похожи были эти обмолвки на правду.  
  
Казалось, из комнаты разом исчез весь воздух: Артур тяжело дышал, его легкие горели от нехватки кислорода. Он уронил безвольную руку отца и, спотыкаясь, направился к двери.  
  
  
  
  
  
Даже сейчас, после захода солнца, коридоры кишели людьми. Еще столько надо было сделать по замку: расчистить проходы от каменных обломков, принести еду и лекарства раненым и тем, кто не в состоянии позаботиться о себе. Все встречные провожали Артура взглядами на его пути к комнатам лекаря. Полные благоговения поклоны и глубокие реверансы сопровождали каждый его шаг. Он пытался перехватить каждый обращенный на него взгляд, но нарастающий гул в ушах дезориентировал. Все его усилия были направлены на то, чтобы удержать себя в руках - плечи широко расправлены, подбородок смотрит вперед, - хотя внутри него привычный ему мир рассыпался на части. Снова.  
  
В комнатах Гаюса Артур нашел только Мерлина.  
  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Гаюсом.  
  
\- Артур, - Мерлин поднял взгляд от стола, усеянного связками высушенных растений. – Он в западной башне, в комнатах для слуг. У них эпидемия лихорадок. Из-за всех повреждений, нанесенных замку, они живут практически без стен.  
  
Артур тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя растущее раздражение оттого, что ему на голову свалилась еще одна проблема именно тогда, когда, казалось, весь его мир перевернулся вверх дном.  
  
\- Я прослежу, чтобы им предоставили другие комнаты, пока стены не будут восстановлены. Во дворце полно пустующих помещений, - отмахнулся он рассеянно.  
  
\- Ты… - Мерлин тряхнул головой. – Ты не должен нести все это на себе. Я вовсе не это имел в виду сегодня.  
  
\- Отлично, - пожал плечами Артур. Мысли его, как никогда, были далеки от предмета их утреннего спора. – Позаботься сам об их переезде.  
  
\- Эм.  
  
Артур изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Ладно, - фыркнул Мерлин и улыбнулся. Напряжение в комнате немного спало.  
  
\- Ты хотел что-то передать Гаюсу? Он поздно вернется.  
  
Артур задумался, зачем вообще пришел сюда: чтобы передать просьбу отца или же чтобы просто найти ответы. Он не был уверен, что хочет того или другого.  
  
\- Нет. У меня была пара вопросов о новом лечении отца.  
  
Мерлин взял в руки связку трав и забрался на стул, чтобы подвесить их.  
  
\- Я дам ему знать.  
  
Затянув нитку покрепче, Мерлин наклонился, чтобы взять следующую связку. Артур наблюдал, как его руки скользили по столу, раскладывая травы по группам, как Мерлин укладывал их аккуратно вместе и, перевязав ниткой, туго затягивал узел. Вопрос вертелся у Артура на кончике языка минут пять, прежде чем он, наконец, озвучил его.  
  
\- Мерлин, – Артур подошел ближе и опустил руку на стол. – Тогда, с Моргаузой. Когда она показала мне маму…  
  
Мерлин замер, его поднятая рука с очередной связкой трав дрогнула. У Артура все внутри опустилось: он уже знал ответ на свой вопрос.  
  
\- … ты поверил ей?  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений спустя Мерлин, наконец, обрел голос.  
  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, сир, - он избегал смотреть Артуру в глаза. – Она пыталась манипулировать тобой.  
  
\- Да, - Артур провел кончиками пальцев по стеблю неизвестного ему растения – и оно тут же рассыпалось в пыль под его прикосновением. – Уверен, так и было. Но говорила ли она правду?  
  
\- Она хотела, чтобы ты убил своего отца, - убежденно проговорил Мерлин, осторожно выбирая каждое слово.  
  
Артур положил руку Мерлину на плечо, заставив того опустить вниз еще не подвешенную связку трав и посмотреть принцу в глаза.  
  
\- Ты веришь, что моя мать, образ моей матери сказал правду?  
  
За окном шел дождь. Артур слышал, как тяжелые капли стучали по окну. Он ждал ответа Мерлина.  
  
\- Верю, - наконец, произнес тот.  
  
Пальцы Артура сжимались на его плече, пока лицо Мерлина не исказила болезненная гримаса. Они стояли так близко, что их лбы почти соприкасались.  
  
\- Не лги мне, Мерлин, - Артур устыдился того, как надломленно звучал его голос. – Я должен быть уверен, что могу доверять тебе. Полностью. Безоговорочно. Я должен…  
  
\- Я не мог позволить тебе убить собственного отца.  
  
\- К черту! – резкие ноты в своем голосе заставили его внутренне поморщиться, и Артур попытался взять себя в руки. – Я должен сам принимать правильные решения, Мерлин! Сам! Не потому, что ты хитростью направил меня по верному пути. Не лги мне даже ради меня самого. Я запрещаю тебе лгать мне. Поклянись. – Ему хотелось встряхнуть Мерлина, заставить того понять. Но все, что он мог – это отчаянно цепляться за него, как утопающий – за соломинку.  
  
\- Артур, я… - глаза Мерлина блестели от переполнявших его эмоций. Бушующее внутри Артура пламя немного утихло.  
  
Дверь в комнату со скрипом отворилась. Они тут же отпрянули друг от друга.  
  
\- Простите. Я зайду позже.  
  
В дверях, уставив взгляд в пол, стояла Хунит.  
  
\- Нет, я уже ухожу, - у Артура сжалось горло, и он кинулся вон, не желая быть свидетелем материнских объятий, которых сам был лишен.  
  
  
  
  
  
Следующее утро прошло как в тумане. Аудиенция заняла вдвое больше времени. Трое из просителей пришли из королевства Ценреда – потрепанные, все в синяках и без единого гроша в кармане после разбойничьих набегов. Не встречая никакого сопротивления, бандиты стали действовать более организованно, совсем потеряв страх.  
  
Перед завтраком Артур столкнулся с Гвен, что вызвало у него смешанное чувство радости и смущения. Они водили вокруг друг друга хороводы, неуверенные в том, что происходит. Она по-прежнему оставалась служанкой, и Артур понятия не имел, как изменить ее статус, не делая при этом глобальных признаний, крайне неуместных сейчас, когда королевство находится в разрухе и смятении. Сама Гвен повторяла, что в замке еще слишком много работы, а у нее быстрые, умелые руки.  
  
Артур мог попросить ее перестать работать, заняться чем-нибудь более благородным, подходящим ее положению, но она только улыбнулась бы и покачала головой, заикнись он об этом.  
  
Поэтому они вернулись к случайным встречам в коридорах и обмену быстрыми смиренными взглядами, и жизнь все дальше отдаляла их друг от друга, разводя по разным дорогам, словно того поцелуя во дворе замка и вовсе не было.  
  
У Артура элементарно не хватало времени на раздумья.  
  
К его удивлению, перед началом совещания совета Мерлин принес ему в комнаты завтрак. В последнее время другие слуги все чаще выполняли за него его обязанности. Камин был растоплен, вещи тщательно выстираны совсем юными девочками, выполнявшими свою работу с низко опущенными головами и закрытыми ртами. В какой-то момент что-то в их отношениях с Мерлином изменилось, а Артур даже не понял как и когда. Сейчас же, видя его слоняющимся по комнате без корзины с грязным бельем или кочерги в руках, Артур чувствовал себя потерянным.  
  
\- Сядь, - Артур положил перед Мерлином одну из его любимых сладких булочек. – Твоя возня портит мне весь аппетит.  
  
\- Я говорил с Хельгой. Они готовят комнаты к переезду слуг из западной башни, - Мерлин замолчал, откусил кусок и тщательно прожевал. – Их поселят в анфиладе покоев Морганы, пока их собственные комнаты не будут снова пригодны для жилья.  
  
Артур уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Мерлин лишь довольно осклабился.  
  
\- Кажется, я еще добавил, что они могут разрезать ее платья на шарфы и ленты и сбыть их в Нижнем городе.  
  
Артур подавился куском сыра.  
  
\- Они потеряли все, Артур. Им нужно чем-то возместить потерю их скромных пожитков. Они разделят эти тряпки между собой. – Мерлин закусил губу, чувствую себя немного неуверенно. – И потом, зачем они тебе? Гвен бы скорее сожгла их, нежели согласилась надеть.  
  
Мерлин посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять его реакцию, и Артур придал своему лицу недовольное выражение.  
  
\- Ты должен был посоветоваться со мной. – Он представил себе, как слуги будут рыться в гардеробе Морганы и используют ее тряпки, чтобы выстроить свою жизнь заново, - и его губы сами собой расплылись в улыбке. Артур попытался спрятать ее за вилкой с едой, но, судя по тихому смешку Мерлина, не особо преуспел.  
  
\- Я тоже так подумал.  
  
\- Заткнись, Мерлин.  
  
  
  
  
  
Было уже далеко за полдень, когда рыцари собрались в новом зале для совещаний. Они снова расселись вокруг стола, оставив два стула свободными. Один – у дверей, и другой – по левую сторону от Артура. Когда каждый занял то же место, что и днем раньше, Артур открыл собрание.  
  
\- Джеффри Монмутский изучает ситуацию с королевством Ценреда на наличие похожих прецедентов. Мне нужно знать, связывают ли меня с этими людьми вопросы долга, помимо чисто человеческого сочувствия. Сейчас же я хотел бы услышать ваши соображения по более срочному вопросу: нехватки людей.  
  
Ланселот заговорил первым.  
  
\- Сир, в северной стороне можно найти наемников – тех, что в свое время не примкнули к армии Ценреда. Они не благородного происхождения, и большинство из них весьма сомнительной чести, - Персиваль фыркнул, и Ланселот улыбнулся ему. – Но это крепкие мужчины, хорошо владеющие оружием. И с готовностью выполнят свою работу за определенную плату.  
  
\- Хорошо. Пусти весть об этом немедленно, - Артур мысленно прибавил к имевшимся в его распоряжении воинам еще некоторое количество. Все равно меньше, чем им нужно. – К сожалению, этого едва ли достаточно для удовлетворения потребностей Камелота. Какие еще предложения, учитывая, что… - взгляд Артура метнулся к Мерлину, - мы возьмем на себя смелость войти на земли Ценреда.  
  
Гвейн прочистил горло и окинул взглядом комнату, словно решая, говорить или нет.  
  
\- Я не разбираюсь в политике и не захватывал чужих земель, но я много лет провел в королевстве Ценреда. И не в одних лишь тавернах, - он подмигнул Мерлину, и губы Артура презрительно дрогнули при виде такой явной демонстрации близкой дружбы между ними двумя. Подавив свой порыв, он сосредоточился на том, что говорил Гвейн: – Я бы предложил тамошним крестьянам пищу и ночлег в обмен на день работы. Это простые, честные люди, готовые сломать собственную спину, чтобы починить крышу соседу.  
  
Справа от Артура Мерлин согласно закивал и кинул на принца взгляд, словно говоривший тому, мол, вот оно, решение, прямо у тебя под носом. Но дело было не в том, стоят ли эти люди помощи или нет. В реальности мало что зависело от одного лишь желания помочь, как, должно быть, думалось Мерлину. Артур жестом велел Гвейну.  
  
\- Значит, так. Мы просто приходим в эти деревни. Объясняем, кто мы и что хотим сделать. Ведем с ними диалог. Не пытаемся подчинить их.  
  
Мерлин перебил его, практически подскакивая на месте.  
  
\- И предлагаем им чуть больше, чем просто обещания на будущее. Надо дать им что-то конкретное – зерно из наших амбаров или золото, чтобы возместить отобранное бандитами.  
  
\- Да. Это может сработать, - согласился Гвейн, заметно воодушевляясь по мере того, как у них двоих начал формироваться какой-то более или менее адекватный план.  
  
Но Артур все еще не видел полную картину.  
  
\- Где мы возьмем на это средства?  
  
Не обращая на него внимания, Мерлин продолжил:  
  
\- А в обмен, мы потребуем, чтобы они помогли нам в борьбе за их собственную свободу.  
  
Артур тряхнул головой.  
  
\- Необученные, неподготовленные, они станут просто пушечным мясом в бою.  
  
Его глаза округлились, когда Леон выразил свою поддержку этой идее:  
  
\- Мы имеем дело с бандитами – не с захватнической армией. Крестьяне должны уметь защитить свои собственные дома.  
  
\- Я не могу обучить каждого, кто встретится нам в каждом городе и деревне.  
  
Ланселот вступил в общий спор:  
  
\- Для этого у вас есть мы, сир. И другие рыцари. Оставьте по одному или двое из нас в каждой деревне, и мы сможем защитить их и обучить навыкам боя тамошних жителей.  
  
Все это при условии, что те, в свою очередь, захотят принять их помощь, захотят мира. Это шло против всех известных Артуру боевых стратегий.  
  
\- Но будут и те, кто не пойдут на такое, - возразил Элиан, словно прочтя мысли Артура.  
  
\- Будут, - Гвейн перевел взгляд с Артура на Элиана, словно не зная, кому адресовать свои слова. – Пусть живут, как хотят. Оставим их в покое: они станут легкой добычей для разбойников. И через полгода сами поймут свою ошибку, видя, как преуспевают находящиеся под нашим покровительством города.  
  
Артур откинулся на спинку стула и запрокинул голову назад. Глядя на паутину в дальнем углу потолка, он пытался восстановить в памяти все прозвучавшие предложения и возможные последствия.  
  
\- Слишком многое неизвестно. Мы растянемся по всему периметру владений Ценреда, не имея никаких гарантий, что его люди поддержат нас.  
  
В комнате воцарилась тишина. Кто-то поерзал на своем месте: Артур слышал, как зашуршала ткань. Это был слишком большой риск, но, видит бог, он хотел, чтобы нашелся способ. Если бы им удалось, если бы это вообще было возможно – было бы просто замечательно.  
  
\- Ладно, отложим пока эту идею. Я подумаю над ней. Не забывайте: наши собственные земли тоже требуют нашего внимания. Вернемся к утренним прошениям.  
  
Все тут же закивали с явным чувством облегчения, что принятие окончательного решения временно откладывается.  
  
  
  
  
  
\- Ничего не получится, - Артур с досадой отшвырнул перо, забрызгав чернилами лежавший перед ним пергамент. Едва ли это понравится главному счетоводу, но это было последнее, что заботило Артура. – В казне недостаточно денег. А в амбарах почти ничего не осталось с прошлой зимы.  
  
Мерлин поджал губы, но не произнес ни слова, продолжая возиться с камином.  
  
Артур бросил на его затылок сердитый взгляд, потом поднял перо и сделал еще одну запись в самом конце документа, который сосредоточенно изучал уже целый час.  
  
\- Может, еще что-нибудь подвернется?  
  
Артур закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ты свободен. Уверен, ты просто умираешь от желания поскорее вернуться к матери.  
  
\- Спасибо. Сир.  
  
Артур проводил его взглядом. Дверь за Мерлином закрылась, и принц был рад наконец-то остаться наедине со своими мыслями. До этого он сходил проведать отца и нашел его в заметно худшем состоянии. Утер бормотал такие вещи, за которые любой другой мог легко лишиться головы. Когда пришел Гаюс с лекарствами, Артур потянул того за собой в прихожую.  
  
\- Его разум слабеет, сир, - объяснил лекарь. – Я опасаюсь слабоумия.  
  
\- Но то, что он говорит…  
  
\- Не более чем бред человека, потерявшего всякую связь с реальностью, - твердо ответил Гаюс, глядя Артуру прямо в глаза. – Не обращайте внимания.  
  
Плечи Артура напряглись, он чувствовал себя совершенно сбитым с толку.  
  
\- Понимаю. – Артур хотел, надеялся узнать от Гаюса чуть больше, но верность лекаря его отцу была непоколебима. Вопрос был, настолько ли сильна его преданность, чтобы, не моргнув и глазом, солгать самому принцу?  
  
\- Все, что я могу, это давать ему успокоительное, пока его тело поправляется, и надеяться, что вместе с тем прояснится его разум.  
  
\- Я… - Артур окинул взглядом отца: свернувшийся в позу зародыша, тот казался таким маленьким в своей огромной кровати. – Делай то, что считаешь нужным. Но проследи, чтобы у него было все, что ему требуется. Мы не можем позволить слугам услышать, о чем он говорит в бреду. Я ограничу число тех, кто вхож в его покои, до самых доверенных лиц.  
  
\- Очень хорошо, сир, - Гаюс чопорно поклонился ему, и Артур разве что не заскрипел зубами, думая о тайнах, что тот хранил, и лживых словах, так легко слетавших с его языка во имя преданности. Вот только кому лекарь был предан…  
  
Свечи уже почти догорели, а все свободное место на пергаменте было покрыто мелким неразборчивым почерком, когда в дверь постучали.  
  
Недовольный тем, что его прервали, Артур резко произнес:  
  
\- Войдите! – раздражение от тяжелого вечера ело его изнутри.  
  
\- Ваше высочество.  
  
Вскинув глаза, Артур увидел, как Хунит смиренно присела в реверансе.  
  
\- Хунит! – Он встал из-за стола и шагнул к ней с широкой улыбкой на лице. – Все в порядке? – Принц указал женщине жестом на стул, но та лишь покачала головой.  
  
\- Да, сир. Вы более чем великодушны в своем гостеприимстве.  
  
\- Не более, чем вы были ко мне.  
  
Лукавая улыбка скользнула по ее губам, и Артур с легким чувством стыда вспомнил, как отказался от предложенной ею еды, и подумал, сколько ворчливых жалоб могла она невольно услышать.  
  
\- Мерлин сказал, вы делаете все, что в ваших силах, чтобы помочь нам. Я хотела поблагодарить.  
  
Артур отмахнулся от ее благодарности.  
  
\- Возможно, это окажется не в моей власти. - Он кинул взгляд на покрытый пергаментами стол. – Мерлин не должен вселять в вас необоснованные надежды. – Его голос звучал устало, слова горчили на языке.  
  
\- Сир, - Хунит приблизилась к нему, и от ее теплой улыбки и добрых глаз напряжение последних дней слегка отпустило Артура. – Для нас важно, что вы считаете нас достойными своих попыток.  
  
Она взяла его руку в свои и мягко сжала. Ее ладони были шершавыми на ощупь, покрытыми мозолями и грубыми от работы. Его - перепачканы в чернилах.  
  
\- Вы так хорошо справляетесь, Артур. Ваша мама гордилась бы вами.  
  
Артур отнял у нее свою руку, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться в ставшей неожиданно душной комнате. Он прикрыл глаза, его губы дрогнули, и он с досадой закусил губу. Возможно, к нему уже обращались так однажды – еще в бытность его ребенком. Должно быть, именно так няня успокаивала его, когда он приходил с разбитыми коленками, и ласково трепала по волосам, когда ему удавалось верно сложить переменные в задаче. Если подобное и имело место быть, Артур ничего об этом не помнил.  
  
Несколько долгих мгновений спустя он снова обернулся к ней, смущенный своей реакцией на ее доброту.  
  
Хунит улыбнулась – в ее глазах стояли слезы – и ласково коснулась его щеки. Мягко скользнув прочь из комнаты, она замерла на самом пороге и, низко опустив голову, прошептала:  
  
\- Когда придет время, милорд, прошу вас: простите его.  
  
В ту ночь Артур долго не мог заснуть. Слова Хунит не выходили у него из головы, пока за окнами не забрезжил рассвет, но он так и не понял, что она имела в виду.  
  
  
  
  
  
На следующее утро возле его блюда с завтраком Мерлин положил кожаный мешочек. Артур приподнял бровь и перевел вопросительный взгляд на слугу, но тот только расплылся в широченной улыбке. Весь его вид буквально кричал о том, каким молодцом он сам себе казался, уверенный, что у Артура и быть не может иного мнения на этот счет.  
  
Взвесив мешочек на ладони, Артур сузил глаза. Не монеты, но что-то довольно весомое. Больше всего напоминало горсть голышей.  
  
\- Ты же не скажешь мне сам?  
  
Мерлин хихикнул.  
  
Фыркнув, Артур ослабил ремешок и заглянул внутрь. Мерлин рассмеялся, глядя на выражение его лица: Артур подозревал, что его челюсть весьма впечатляюще отвисла. Принц осторожно высыпал содержимое мешочка на стол.  
  
Драгоценные камни всевозможных форм, размеров и цветов переливались в лучах утреннего солнца. Артур взял в руку огромный квадратной формы рубин, размером не меньше его большого пальца. Изящно ограненный, он приглушенно мерцал у него на ладони, мягкий свет отражался в каждой его грани.  
  
\- Где, черт возьми, ты их взял? – Артур положил рубин обратно в кучу камней. Около дюжины из них не уступали ему в размере, а самоцветов поменьше было и вовсе вдвое больше.  
  
\- Корона Морганы, - рассмеялся Мерлин. – Я забрал из ее покоев все драгоценности, прежде чем поселить там слуг. Огромное количество! Одна корона… Да ты и сам видишь. Этого ведь с лихвой хватит, да? Для твоей кампании по завоеванию королевства Ценреда. Крестьяне знают их ценность – они будут использовать их в торговле.  
  
Воодушевление, звучавшее в голосе Мерлина, было заразительно. Слушая его болтовню, Артур чувствовал, как у него в груди теплом разливается надежда.  
  
\- Я понимаю, это не то же самое, что звонкая монета. Но золото из самой короны! Я посоветовался с Гвен: она считает, ее не составит труда переплавить. Ты бы видел, с какой улыбкой она говорила об этом! Она подсчитала, что из одной короны мы получим порядка несколько сотен монет. Они принесут крестьянам куда больше пользы, нежели какая-нибудь брошь, которую нельзя толком и разделить-то между семьями, и… Почему ты молчишь?  
  
Артур перевел скептический взгляд с горстки драгоценных камней на выжидающее лицо Мерлина. Они могли бы раздать бедствующим семьям по камню или два. Купить их доверие. Этого хватило бы на дюжину деревень. Достаточно, чтобы оплатить полсотни наемников или даже больше.  
  
\- И ты… Как ты вообще их вынул, не повредив сами камни? – как-то Артуру довелось наблюдать за работой ювелира, менявшего огранку для кольца его отца. Тому потребовалось не меньше часа, чтобы аккуратно вытащить три камня. При неумелом обращении те могли рассыпаться под давлением, или же от них мог отколоться кусочек.  
  
Мерлин беспокойно заерзал под его пристальным взглядом.  
  
\- Ну… С помощью инструментов и всего такого, – он махнул рукой в сторону. – Тех, что приспособлены для этого. Это заняло… М-м-м… Целую ночь? – его голос взвился на пару тонов, словно это был вопрос, а не ответ.  
  
\- Должно быть, - озадаченно отозвался Артур.  
  
\- Гвен сказала, что тут же отнесет золото на переплавку, как только я закончу с остальными драгоценностями. Но я хотел вначале посоветоваться с тобой…  
  
\- Вот как. Теперь тебе нужно мое разрешение?  
  
Мерлин приподнял плечи и одарил его одной из своих самых невинных и лучезарных улыбок.  
  
\- Что мне с тобой делать? – Артур обхватил ладонью его за загривок, и Мерлин напрягся. Артур рассмеялся. – Отличная мысль, Мерлин. Займись оставшимися украшениями. Пусть от ее тщеславия будет хоть какая-то польза.  
  
Они обменялись улыбками и принялись за завтрак. С каждым новым проглоченным куском взгляд Артура возвращался к горстке драгоценных камней на столе, а потом переходил на лицо Мерлина. Его глаза радостно вспыхивали, стоило Артуру похвалить его даже мимолетом, и принц впервые осознал, что ему нравится этот блеск в его глазах.  
  
  
  
  
  
Едва они свернули за угол по пути к комнатам для совещаний, Артур остановился как вкопанный.  
  
\- Что там? – прошептал Мерлин у него за спиной.  
  
Артур не потрудился ответить. Все его внимание было приковано к противоположной стороне длинного коридора – к низко склонившемуся перед Гвен Ланселоту и сияющей улыбке, озарившей ее лицо, когда она опустила на пол бадью с водой. Полускрытый колонной, Артур стоял, не смея дышать.  
  
\- Моя леди, - голос Ланселота был мягок и полон почтения, что никогда не удавалось самому Артуру в общении с Гвен. – Позвольте мне освободить вас от вашей тяжелой ноши.  
  
\- Сэр Ланселот. Вы так добры, - с теплотой отозвалась она и вдруг легонько шлепнула его по руке. Артур моргнул, не веря собственным глазам. – Ланселот! Я так горжусь тобой. Рыцарь!  
  
\- Спасибо, моя леди, - поклонился ей Ланселот. – Артур – хороший человек.  
  
Артур почувствовал, что Мерлин тянет его за плечо, жестом умоляя оставить их наедине, но ноги принца словно приросли к полу.  
  
\- Он станет великим королем, - с гордостью произнесла Гвен, но ее слова звучали слишком формально. Они с Ланселотом обменялись взглядом, которому Артур не мог найти название.  
  
\- Вы будете счастливы с ним, - Ланселот запнулся на полуслове, и мгновенно вся сцена приобрела новый смысл.  
  
Артур накрыл вцепившиеся в его рукав пальцы ладонью и послал Мерлину предупреждающий взгляд. Он никуда не собирался уходить. Когда он повернулся обратно, на лице Гвен застыло никогда не виденное им раньше напряженное выражение.  
  
\- И ты поэтому ушел тогда, много месяцев назад? Решил, что я буду счастлива с ним? – ледяной тон ее голоса разнесся по всему коридору, и у Артура по шее побежали предательские мурашки.  
  
\- Он любит тебя.  
  
\- Он и слова мне не сказал за прошедшую неделю.  
  
\- Гвен.  
  
\- Я не простила тебе то, что ты исчез, ничего мне не объяснив.  
  
Из-за гула крови в ушах до Артура с трудом доходил смысл их слов.  
  
Ланселот отступил назад и начал мерить шагами коридор.  
  
\- Он принц и замечательный человек.  
  
\- А ты рыцарь. И просто хороший человек.  
  
Ланселот остановился, нахмурившись, уголки его губ были опущены.  
  
\- То, что ты сказала мне тогда, в подземельях Хэнгиста…  
  
Пальцы Мерлина больше не цеплялись за рубашку Артура – они мягко, но твердо сомкнулись на предплечье принца, в то время как другая рука Мерлина в успокаивающем жесте легла ему на плечо. Артур слегка подался назад, принимая его безмолвную поддержку.  
  
\- Ты была напугана и совсем одна, - Ланселот поднял на нее глаза, и в его взгляде было столько чувства, что Артур зарделся, ощущая себя невольным свидетелем чего-то слишком личного. – Ты вольна любить, кого пожелаешь.  
  
\- Вольна ли? – отозвалась Гвен. Ее голос надломился, когда она подняла с пола бадью. – Действительно ли вольна? – Она развернулась на каблуках, яростно моргая, и быстро зашагала вниз по коридору.  
  
Несколько мгновений Ланселот просто стоял, глядя вслед ее удаляющейся фигуре, а потом вздохнул, потер глаза ладонями и медленно побрел в противоположном направлении.  
  
Артур стоял, не двигаясь, в неловких объятьях Мерлина, пока туман в его голове не прояснился настолько, чтобы он мог снова доверять самому себе. Когда к нему вернулась способность дышать, он, крепко стиснув зубы, быстрым шагом направился в тронный зал. Мерлин торопливо засеменил следом – слава богам! – молча.  
  
Его люди ждали аудиенции их действующего короля.  
  
  
  
  
  
Утро тянулось и тянулось. Это был последний день, когда король принимал прошения, и, казалось, люди готовы были на все, лишь бы их вопрос был рассмотрен со всем вниманием и со всеми возможными подробностями. У Артура, пропустившего обед, сосало под ложечкой. Да и неспособность взглянуть в глаза Ланселоту едва ли улучшала его положение. Он с благодарностью принял из рук Мерлина кубок вина и вместе с собравшимися рыцарями опустился на свое место за круглым столом. Джеффри Монмутский стоял в заднем углу комнаты, крепко сжимая в руках стопку древних фолиантов и пожелтевших пергаментов.  
  
\- Джеффри, - кивнул ему Артур, когда тот появился в дверях комнаты для совещаний. – Что ты нашел?  
  
Два места за столом по-прежнему пустовали. Когда Артур жестом велел Джеффри присоединиться к ним, тот выбрал стул, стоявший прямо напротив двери. Остальные сидели так же, как и в предыдущие три дня, словно их имена были выгравированы на их местах.  
  
\- Сир, - начал Джеффри. – Я нашел множество ситуаций, схожих с нашей, но ни одной, подобной ей.  
  
\- Едва ли стоит удивляться.  
  
\- В великой битве Корнелиуса Сигана, когда тот вторгся в южные владения, только чтобы быть откинутым назад…  
  
Артур прочистил горло, не в настроении выслушивать лекции по истории.  
  
\- На твой взгляд, каковы обязанности и права Камелота на данный момент?  
  
Джеффри моргнул, опешив оттого, что его перебили, но поспешил взять себя в руки.  
  
– По моему мнению, королевство Ценреда является собственностью Камелота, если только никто не заявит на него права, прежде чем Камелот утвердит свою власть над ним.  
  
По всей комнате одобрительно закивали на его слова.  
  
\- Спасибо, Джеффри.  
  
Когда этот вопрос был улажен, пришло время и для других решений. Артур постарался отвлечься от чувства жестокого разочарования и начал строить планы.  
  
– У нас две проблемы: отсутствие людей и нехватка ресурсов, чтобы завербовать новых. Мы полагаем, что нашли решение последней. – Он кинул взгляд в сторону Мерлина, и тот расплылся в ухмылке.  
  
Артур посмотрел на Ланселота, и его первым порывом было отослать того прочь, но он тут же похоронил его в глубине души как недостойное.  
  
\- Ланселот и Персиваль, я хочу, чтобы вы связались со всеми, с кем встречались за время своих странствий и кого мог бы заинтересовать наш поход.  
  
\- Незамедлительно, сир.  
  
\- Гвейн и Леон, вы отправитесь ловить добычу на приманку. Возьмите с собой небольшую группу - размером с маленький патруль, - и отправляйтесь в города у восточных границ Камелота. Посмотрите, кто захочет присоединиться к вам и научиться драться.  
  
Мерлин тут же вклинился:  
  
\- Сезон посева подходит к концу. Впереди у них только дни праздности и безделья. Если вы пообещаете крестьянам, что они вернутся ко времени сбора урожая…  
  
\- Мы не можем обещать, что они вообще вернутся, Мерлин. Они не отдыхать идут, - резко осадил его Артур. И добавил уже спокойнее, обращаясь к Леону: - Скажите, что они понадобятся нам как минимум до сбора урожая. Это все, что мы пока знаем. Приведите в Камелот столько людей, сколько получится, через три дня. Мы вымуштруем их здесь и смешаем с остатками нашей армии – так их неопытность не будет бросаться в глаза.  
  
Леон и Гвейн кивнули друг другу и снова посмотрели на Артура.  
  
\- Персиваль и Элиан, если Гвейн и Леон преуспеют, вы отправитесь с той же миссией на запад. – Ни один из рыцарей не выглядел озабоченным предстоящим заданием. На лице каждого из них было одинаковое выражение решительности. Артур, наконец, позволил себе поверить в успех их авантюры. – Если у нас будет достаточно людей, мы выдвинемся к границе с королевством Ценреда еще до исхода месяца.  
  
Он уже готов был всех распустить, когда Джеффри прочистил горло.  
  
\- Что-то еще?  
  
\- Вы спрашивали о переводе слов, - Джеффри подтолкнул огромную кипу бумаг поближе к Артуру.  
  
Мгновение Артур озадаченно смотрел на них, а потом вспомнил.  
  
\- Ах, да. Стол. Что тебе удалось найти? – Артур сложил руки на груди. Он бы предпочел не вникать в двадцать страниц, исписанных мелким неразборчивым почерком, когда Джеффри, как он знал наверняка, хватило бы двух минут, чтоб пересказать их содержимое.  
  
Джеффри окинул комнату задумчивым взглядом и подергал свою бороду. Нервная дрожь прошла по спине Артура при мысли, что этот стол и письмена действительно таили в себе что-то важное.  
  
Взяв со стола стопку бумажных листов, придвинутых им ближе к Артуру, Джеффри внимательно проглядел рукопись, пока не нашел то, что искал.  
  
\- Вот оно, - произнес он, вынимая листок из общей кипы.  
  
Он снова прочистил горло.  
  
\- Как вы и подозревали, сир, метки у каждого места за этим столом имеют свое значение. Считалось, что это стол равных между собой, и каждое место здесь соответствует определенным качествам и умениям. Их единение было призвано способствовать укреплению королевства.  
  
\- Прямо перед вами – Bargu, - осторожно прочитал с пергамента Джеффри и указал на буквы под пальцами Артура. – Что значит «Верховный Король».  
  
По мере его речи сердце Артура забилось сильнее. Bargu. Он чувствовал родство с этим словом, его правильность. Удивительно, как это место сразу привлекло его внимание.  
  
Джеффри указал на пустующий стул по левую руку от Артура – место, которое занимала Гвен и которое оставалось пустым с тех пор, как стол перенесли во дворец. – Это Éadlufu, или «Любовь».  
  
Артур кинул взгляд на Ланселота. Тот смотрел, не отрываясь, на пустующий стул, и в глазах его была вселенская тоска. Что-то, похожее на раскаяние, шевельнулось в душе у Артура.  
  
Джеффри продолжал перечислять по часовой стрелке, какое место соответствовало какому «дару». С каждым его словом внутри Артура росла уверенность, что никто из тех, кто сидел за этим столом, не оказался на своем месте случайно. Sósfœstnes - «преданность» - значилось на месте Элиана. Ellenweorc - «подвиги» – гласила надпись перед Гвейном.  
  
Джеффри показал на стул, на котором сидел сам, и в легком замешательстве зачитал:  
  
 - Rœsbora, «Наставник».  
  
К этому добавилась Mœgen, или «физическая сила» – для Персиваля, и все дружно прыснули. Scamu, или «скромность», и Aeoling, «правая рука» – Ланселот и Леон, соответственно.  
  
Рыцари по всей комнате посмеивались и согласно кивали, признавая точность рассаживания.  
  
Но после Леона Джеффри вдруг замолчал.  
  
\- Многие из этих символов имеют различные значения. Это довольно сложный процесс. – Он быстро пролистал несколько страниц, чтобы найти подтверждение своим словам. – Я выбрал те, что встречались чаще всего. – Джеффри глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот беспокойно заерзал на стуле, словно непоседливый ребенок; уши порозовели, а губа прикушена. Артур едва поборол желание положить ему руку на плечо. Он даже не сомневался, что «дар» Мерлина был чрезвычайно ценен для королевства, что бы ни гласили письмена давно ушедших лет.  
  
\- Я… - Джеффри еще раз пробежал бумаги глазами. – Эта метка, сир. Я нашел лишь одно значение, соответствующее ей.  
  
Артур нетерпеливо махнул рукой, чтобы тот продолжал.  
  
\- Эта метка – Drylic. Что значит… «магия».  
  
Джеффри передал Артуру пергамент с обведенными в кружки рунами и их значениями, соответствующими каждому месту.  
  
В любой другой день Артур посмеялся бы над самой мыслью, что Мерлин мог обладать магией. Но его представление об окружающем мире медленно рассыпалось на части с каждой новой обрушивавшейся на него «правдой». Сейчас он уже ни в чем не был уверен наверняка. «Когда время придет, простите его», - сказала Хунит. Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина: кадык того резко дернулся, когда он с усилием сглотнул. Глаза закрыты, голова моталась из стороны в сторону, словно в трясучке – быстрые нервные движения. И в тот момент Артур просто <i>знал</i>.  
  
Тихое покашливание Гвейна нарушило установившуюся тишину, вырвав Артура из его мыслей.  
  
Он должен был сказать хоть что-нибудь. Небрежно отмахнуться от выдвинутых обвинений, которые, будучи принятыми всерьез, могли стоить Мерлину жизни. Но все слова застряли у Артура в горле. Он не смел отвести от Мерлина взгляда – посмотреть на своих рыцарей и позволить им увидеть измену в собственных глазах.  
  
\- Собрание закрыто, - задушено проговорил он наконец. Его взгляд упал на записи Джеффри: руну Bargu и, справа от нее, Drylic.  
  
В гнетущей тишине его сердце успело отсчитать дюжину ударов, прежде чем рыцари в суматохе покинули комнату. Мерлин, последний, замер в нерешительности. Артур чувствовал волнами исходившее от него напряжение, но отказался поднять глаза от пергамента в своей руке и нацарапанных на нем слов, что в очередной раз перевернули его мир с ног на голову.  
  
  
  
  
  
Мерлин наверняка ждал Артура в его покоях, поэтому принц всеми правдами и неправдами избегал той части замка. Он блуждал по залам, пробирался сквозь руины западной башни, заглядывал в покинутые своими хозяевами комнаты. Скудные пожитки, оставленные ими, насквозь промокли из-за образовавшейся дыры во внешней стене и грозы, бушевавшей всю прошлую ночь. Холодный весенний ветер сквозняком носился по опустевшей башне – Артур продрог до самых костей.  
  
Когда стало слишком темно, чтобы что-либо разглядеть, Артур споткнулся о какой-то булыжник и больно ударился коленом о каменный пол. Он решил, что пришло время навестить отца.  
  
Слуга, сидевший подле кровати Утера, исчез в тот же миг, как Артур вошел в покои короля. Чувствуя, что его мозг прямо-таки кипит от событий прошедшего дня, Артур просто сел на освободившееся место и, взяв отца за руку, стал наблюдать за его сном.  
  
Он ненавидел себя за чувство страха, которое охватывало его при мысли, что Утер может открыть глаза в полном здравии и снова принять на себя бразды правления. Это бремя теперь лежало на плечах Артура, и он не мог представить, как бы разделил его с отцом, как бы поведал тому о принятых в его отсутствие решениях и вновь передал в его руки всю полноту власти.  
  
Артур никогда бы не отнял у своих рыцарей дарованные им титулы. И никогда не нашел бы слов, чтобы объяснить отцу значение рун Мерлина. Не тогда, когда он сам едва ли понимал.  
  
\- Сир?  
  
Артур вскинул голову и вздрогнул, увидев Гаюса совсем рядом.  
  
\- Мерлин рассказал мне об этом недоразумении.  
  
\- Недоразумении? – глаза Артура недоверчиво сузились от подобного выбора слов.  
  
\- Да. Эти надписи на столе, сир, - Гаюс покачивался на каблуках взад и вперед, словно ничего особенного не произошло. – Древние короли имели обыкновение держать при себе придворных магов в качестве своей правой руки. Так случилось, что Мерлин сел по правую руку от вас. Чистое совпадение.  
  
В словах Гаюса звучало столько уверенности, тон был таким спокойным, а рассуждения – так логичны. В памяти Артура промелькнул образ женщины, Элис, которую Гаюс прятал, и выражение его лица, когда тот лгал прямо Артуру в лицо, в то время как Утер лежал на полу этой самой комнаты, умирая.  
  
\- Скажи мне, Гаюс, - Артур аккуратно выбирал слова. – Ты знал, что мой отец не раз прибегал к помощи магии до моего рождения? Что он общался с колдунами?  
  
\- Да, сир.  
  
Рука Утера была ледяной, а кожа – совсем тонкой, как старый пергамент в ладони Артура.  
  
\- И что заставило его остановиться? Что убедило его, что они есть зло и должны быть подвергнуты… преследованиям?  
  
Засим последовала долгая напряженная пауза, но Артур был намерен переждать ее, не уступив Гаюсу ни на йоту.  
  
\- Он был предан, - наконец произнес тот.  
  
Огонь потрескивал в камине по другую сторону комнаты, и Артур кинул на него беглый взгляд. Пламя было слишком высоким для комфорта короля. На шее Артура уже выступили капли пота.  
  
\- Каким образом предан? – упорствовал он, по горло сытый этими играми слов и полуправдами.  
  
\- Он попросил одну волшебницу об услуге и получил в ответ кое-что непредвиденное, - голос Гаюса дрогнул, когда он говорил – первая осечка в тщательно выверенном тоне.  
  
\- Ты давно покрываешь его, не так ли? – Артур позволил неопределенному «его» повиснуть в воздухе. Но Гаюс, похоже, был опытным лжецом, касалось ли это Мерлина или Утера.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что понимаю, о чем вы.  
  
\- Мой отец выказал желание позволить тебе использовать магию, чтобы восстановить его здоровье. Он сказал мне передать, что ты должен сделать <i>все</i> возможное, и что ты поймешь, о чем он.  
  
\- Наверняка он бредил.  
  
\- О чем еще он просил тебя, Гаюс? Какие еще секреты ты хранишь по его просьбе? – Гаюс отступил назад, открывая рот для ответа, но ни звука не сорвалось с его губ. Артур был благодарен ему хотя бы за это. – Хранишь ли ты ради него столько же секретов, сколько и от него? Одна ложь уравновешивает другую – вот как это выглядит для тебя?  
  
В камине с треском упало полено, и Гаюс вздрогнул. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы найтись с ответом.  
  
\- Вы расстроены. Это была тяжелая неделя. Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
  
Артур горько усмехнулся.  
  
\- Ты преданный слуга, Гаюс. Но ты редко бываешь честен, - с этими словами Артур резко поднялся со стула и вышел из комнаты. Казалось, ложь пропитала сам воздух и теперь медленно пробиралась ему под кожу. Артур сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы в отчаянии не начать сдирать с себя кожу.  
  
  


Артур не был удивлен, когда, войдя в свои покои, обнаружил в них Мерлина. Тот подпрыгнул, словно вспугнутый кролик, когда дверь с грохотом отворилась.  
  
\- Неужели это тот, кто занимает сейчас мысли всех в замке? – практически прорычал Артур, позволяя всему накопившемуся за день гневу вылиться в словах.  
  
\- Сир, - Мерлин кинулся к нему, словно физическая близость могла хоть как-то помочь его делу. – То, что я оказался на том месте, было чистой случайностью, Артур. Просто место за столом.  
  
Артур слышал отрепетированные нотки в голосе Мерлина и представил, как они вместе на пару с Гаюсом продумывали свою тактику. Продумывали, как «усыпить» подозрения Артура. Он вдруг словно увидел их обоих насквозь. Это было оскорбительно.  
  
\- Да, Гаюс как раз говорил мне, что выбор мест за столом был чистой случайностью. Не стоит и придавать ей значения.  
  
Мгновение Мерлин выглядел совершенно сбитым с толку, словно не был уверен, что ответить на это, и Артур подумал было, что, возможно, получит от него честный ответ. Но тут на лице Мерлина промелькнула слабая надежда.  
  
\- Конечно! Я хочу сказать… Никто из нас не знал о значении тех символов. Я мог с таким же успехом сесть справа от тебя, как и слева.  
  
Артур позволил губам изогнуться в усмешке.  
  
\- Надеешься занять место Гвен, не так ли? Оно сейчас свободно. Хотя вероятность лишиться головы у тебя не меньше, - он ненавидел горечь, звучавшую в голосе, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
Щеки Мерлина вспыхнули.  
  
\- Это не то, что…  
  
Крепко схватив Мерлина за обе руки, Артур толкнул его к стене, дав самому себе клятву, что не отпустит его, пока не узнает всей правды.  
  
\- Ты обладаешь магией?  
  
\- Я… - Мерлин открыл рот и снова его закрыл, отчаянно всматриваясь в лицо Артура.  
  
\- Да или нет, - Артур прижал его к стене всем весом своего тела, находясь слишком близко, чтобы видеть выражение его лица. Один удар сердца спустя Мерлин поднял подбородок и, встретившись с Артуром глазами, твердо произнес:  
  
\- Я обладаю магией.  
  
Артур громко выдохнул ему в лицо. Как ни странно, было облегчением наконец услышать это. Правда была успокаивающей, сколько бы проблем она ни порождала, какое бы предательство ни стояло за ней. Он вцепился в запястья Мерлина, словно от того зависела его жизнь, пока признание укладывалось у Артура в голове, впитываясь, казалось, в саму его кожу. Мерлин не пытался освободиться, даже когда хватка Артура стала еще крепче.  
  
Ему нужно было понять.  
  
\- Использовал ли ты магию, чтобы воздействовать на меня, изменить мое мнение или внушить мне чувства, которых у меня не было?  
  
Мерлин обдумал его вопрос.  
  
\- Нет, Артур, клянусь.  
  
\- Использовал ли ты магию против Камелота?  
  
На этот раз Мерлину потребовалось чуть больше времени. Артур почти видел, как несутся мысли Мерлина, понимавшего, что сейчас все зависело от его абсолютной честности.  
  
\- Я использовал ее, чтобы освободить друидского мальчика, Мордреда. А еще чтобы стать Великим Драгуном и заставить короля освободить Гвен.  
  
Множество вопросов роилось у Артура в голове. Внутри него забурлили пузырьки смеха, когда он представил Мерлина в виде нелепого Драгуна, но смех замер на его губах при следующих словах Мерлина:  
  
\- Я освободил Килгарру, - Мерлин крепко зажмурил глаза и отвернулся в сторону. – Великого Дракона.  
  
Рука Артура машинально взлетела вверх, и, прежде чем он осознал это, его пальцы сжались вокруг шеи Мерлина.  
  
\- Ты – что?  
  
\- Я должен был, - убито проговорил Мерлин. Его кадык дернулся под ладонью Артура. – Я согласился освободить его в обмен на информацию, необходимую для спасения Камелота. Это был единственный способ. Я понятия не имел, что он может сделать.  
  
Сотни – сотни! – жителей Камелота погибли во время атак дракона. Артур потерял семь рыцарей – тех, кого знал еще с тех пор, когда едва был способен удержать меч в руках. Он сильнее сжал пальцы вокруг шеи Мерлина.  
  
\- Клянусь тебе, - прохрипел Мерлин. Воздух с трудом поступал к нему в легкие из-за хватки Артура. – Если бы я только знал, я бы оставил его гнить там до конца жизни.  
  
Артур отдернул руку и отступил назад. Ему нужно было оказаться как можно дальше - дальше, чем позволяли его покои.  
  
\- Этого я никогда не прощу тебе.  
  
Он окинул Мерлина долгим взглядом и подумал, что совсем не знает его.  
  
\- Артур, пожалуйста, - голос Мерлина звучал надломленно, потерянно. Его лицо пошло некрасивыми пятнами, и, когда он провел рукой по щекам, те были мокрыми от слез.  
  
Артур покачал головой, не в силах встретиться с Мерлином взглядом, и вышел из комнаты.  
  
  


 

Тяжесть меча в руке и прохлада весеннего ветра на щеках немного успокоили Артура, когда он шагал к ряду набитых сеном фигур. Было уже за полночь, и в лунном свете доспехи приобретали какое-то неземное сияние. Первый удар со свистом разрезал тишину ночи, принося удовлетворение.  
  
Артур уже едва держался на ногах, мышцы горели огнем, а легкие болезненно сжимались при каждом вдохе, когда Ланселот нашел его.  
  
\- Письма отправлены, сир.  
  
Артур замер: меч высоко поднят и готов пронзить последнее оставшееся чучело для тренировок – другие валялись у его ног бесформенной грудой металла.  
  
\- Отправляйся спать, Ланселот.  
  
Он позволил мечу с силой опуститься вниз, послышался громкий хруст, и солома посыпалась во все стороны, подхваченная на лету ночным ветром.  
  
\- Сир, - произнес Ланселот спокойным, ровным тоном. – При всем моем уважении, вам бы стоило последовать своему собственному совету.  
  
\- Я не в настроении. – Он вел себя, скорее, как вздорный ребенок, которым он был в пятнадцать, нежели как король, которым он должен был быть сейчас. Артур обессилено опустил меч, казалось, из него разом выпустили весь воздух.  
  
\- Я видел Мерлина.  
  
\- Не надо. – Он пришел сюда, чтобы забыть.  
  
\- Он знал, что однажды ему придется признаться. Он знал, что это расстроит вас.  
  
\- Расстроит? – фыркнул Артур и пнул валявшуюся на траве кольчугу ногой. – Еще бы.  
  
\- Он спасал мою жизнь, по меньшей мере, дюжину раз. А вашу, подозреваю, и того больше.  
  
Артур устремил взгляд в небо, спрашивая себя, прислушивался бы он больше к заступническим словам в адрес Мерлина, возьми на себя роль защитника Гвейн или Леон, а не Ланселот, который этим самым утром разбил все надежды Артура на женитьбу на Гвен. И все же в данный момент неуверенность Гвен в своем выборе бледнела на фоне измены Мерлина.  
  
\- Скажи он вам об этом раньше, скажи он, что может вернуть Камелот и уничтожить всю армию немертвых целиком одним ударом, приняли бы вы его помощь?  
  
\- Я… Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Вот и он не знал ответа. Он не мог рисковать. – Ланселот покачал головой. – Я никогда не поддерживал его решения. Вы заслуживали того, чтобы знать.  
  
\- По крайней мере, в этом мы с тобой сходимся.  
  
Они сидели на траве вдвоем, глядя на звезды. Артур искал в них ответы. Быть может, спасение Камелота от злой королевы каким-то образом уравновешивало зло, причиненное этим самым людям нападением дракона. Взвешивала ли вселенная их жизни на весах справедливости? Заслуживал ли Мерлин благодарности или наказания? Должен ли был Артур взять это решение на себя?  
  
\- Как он сделал это?  
  
\- Хм-м-м… Не я должен рассказывать вам об этом, Ваше Высочество.  
  
\- А Гвен?  
  
\- Простите?  
  
\- Гвен. Ты и Гвен. Об этом ты мне расскажешь? – прозвучало неожиданно громко в ночной тишине.  
  
\- Не о чем рассказывать.  
  
\- Не лги мне! – голос Артура чуть не сошел на визг. Он глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и произнес уже спокойнее: - Не сегодня. Господи, не сегодня.  
  
Некоторое время Ланселот молчал, словно собирался с мыслями, а потом произнес:  
  
\- Я люблю ее. И оставил только потому, что видел ваши чувства к ней.  
  
И Артур вспомнил. Вспомнил, какой одинокой и разбитой выглядела Гвен по дороге домой в Камелот. Как она оглядывалась через плечо, проверяя, не следует ли за ними кто, как улыбалась сквозь силу, слушая заверения Артура, что она в безопасности. Как лишь месяцы спустя ее глазам вернулось прежнее сияние.  
  
\- А теперь?  
  
\- Теперь она ваша. И я не мог бы найти человека достойнее, чтобы отдать ее в его руки.  
  
\- Я освобождаю ее.  
  
\- Я не понимаю…  
  
\- Все обязательства, которые она имеет предо мной – я освобождаю ее от них. Она вольна выйти замуж за кого пожелает.  
  
\- Она уже выбрала вас.  
  
\- Не имея других вариантов – возможно. Я не согласен на это.  
  
Ланселот поджал губы и посмотрел в сторону.  
  
\- Я могу снова покинуть Камелот. Уйти и больше не возвращаться никогда.  
  
Артур верил ему.  
  
\- Это не решение. Останься. Ухаживай за ней, если таково желание твоего сердца. Я… Я оставляю право выбора за ней и за судьбой. Я не желаю брать в жены женщину, чье сердце принадлежит другому. В этом замке и так достаточно лжи.  
  
Он встал на ноги и протянул Ланселоту руку. В молчании они направились обратно к замку.  
  
  


 

Комната Гаюса была пуста и погружена в полумрак. Должно быть, он все еще был с Утером, чтобы дать тому еще одну дозу лекарств напоследок перед сном. Тонкая полоска света мелькнула из-под двери Мерлина, и Артур шагнул к ней.  
  
Глядя на тонкое, ломкое дерево, он вспомнил, что раньше, до появление Мерлина, эта каморка служила огромной кладовкой для лекарств. Стены ее были увешаны полками, а те забиты книгами и связками высушенных растений, которые теперь были разбросаны по всей комнате лекаря. Вот где, оказывается, спал спаситель всея королевства, надежно спрятанный в тени, словно маленькая грязная тайна. Стены Камелота, казалось, были пропитаны ими.  
  
Артур постучал. До него донеслись звуки какой-то возни, потом – громкое бряканье, словно какие-то мелкие предметы посыпались на пол. Мгновение спустя встревоженный Мерлин распахнул дверь.  
  
\- Артур, - выдохнул он с явным изумлением на лице.  
  
Артур не мог вымолвить ни слова. Теперь он жалел, что не дождался утра, не продумал, что сказать, не прорепетировал свою речь хотя бы один раз, прежде чем снова встретиться с Мерлином лицом к лицу. Не совсем уверенный, что делать дальше, он шагнул мимо Мерлина в комнату и огляделся. Вся кровать была усыпана драгоценностями. На подушке Мерлина лежало ничто иное, как золотые и серебряные оправы, зияющие дырами, из которых были вынуты камни. В ногах громоздилась целая куча брошей, сережек и ожерелий. Между ними валялась раскрытая кожаная сумка.  
  
\- А, - кивнул он с пониманием.  
  
Мерлин зарделся.  
  
\- Я хотел закончить с камнями на тот случай, если бы ты приказал схватить меня. Они понадобятся Леону завтра.  
  
Артур только закатил глаза от такого полного отсутствия чувства самосохранения у Мерлина. Он должен был уже быть на полпути к границам Камелота. Забавно, но Артуру даже в голову не пришло, что Мерлин может просто сбежать.  
  
\- Отлично, тогда покажи мне.  
  
Мерлин колебался лишь мгновение. Потом вытянул руку вперед и что-то прошептал. Ожерелье с пурпурными аметистами взмыло вверх из кучи драгоценностей. Мерлин проговорил что-то еще - неразличимая череда гласных, - и оно замерцало. На матерчатый мешочек просыпалась целая дюжина самоцветов, в то время как их золотая оправа медленно поплыла к другой стороне кровати.  
  
\- Умно, - было все, что смог сказать Артур по поводу безыскусного изящества магии Мерлина.  
  
\- Это заняло бы целую вечность, вынимай я их все вручную.  
  
Артур невольно усмехнулся, чувствуя, как напряжение прошедшего дня постепенно оставляет его, и выдохнул:  
  
\- Ты мог сказать мне.  
  
\- Я не был уверен, что ты готов к этому.  
  
Артур недовольно прищурился, впрочем, прекрасно понимая, что в этом споре они могли бесконечно ходить по кругу в своих обвинениях. Когда бы Мерлин ни решился признаться ему, неизбежно бы встал вопрос о его предательстве. И время, когда они только-только вернули себе Камелот, было, по меньшей мере, не самым удачным для этого.  
  
\- Ланселот сказал, это ты уничтожил армию немертвых.  
  
\- М-м-м...  
  
\- Одним ударом.  
  
\- Это так, - Мерлин отвел глаза и почесал шею. На его лице расцвела широкая и искренняя улыбка. - Один друг... Снабдил меня необходимым оружием. С помощью Ланселота нам удалось подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы опрокинуть чашу. Все, что нужно было сделать – это вылить наполнявшую ее кровь, и... - Мерлин сжал руки в кулаки, потом разжал их, резко разводя пальцы в стороны. - Пш! В тот самый момент, как Моргауза опутала их заклятьем, они уже были мертвы, они лишились жизни...  
  
\- Вы с Ланселотом спасли Камелот.  
  
Мерлин выудил из кучки драгоценностей кольцо, осмотрел его и бросил обратно.  
  
\- При помощи Гаюса.  
  
Внутри у Артура змеей шевельнулась ревность при мысли о том, что Мерлин так доверял двум этим мужчинам - но не ему.  
  
\- Это должен был быть я, - Артур шагнул ближе. - Это я должен был быть рядом с тобой - сражаться за свое королевство.  
  
\- Я боялся, - глухо отозвался Мерлин. Его тихие слова были очень похожи на извинение.  
  
\- Я знаю, - Артур придвинулся к нему: покаянно склоненная голова Мерлина тяжело опустилась на его плечо. Артур осторожно положил руку ему на затылок, перебирая пальцами шелковистые волосы. - Идиот.  
  
\- Я не мог потерять тебя, - выдохнул Мерлин в воротник его рубахи - жарко и влажно, - отчего Артура прошила восхитительная дрожь, устремившись прямо ему в пах, где тут же прочно обосновалось сладкое томление. Но когда Мерлин поднял голову, коснувшись его щеки своей, глаза Артура сами собой закрылись. Повинуясь инстинкту, он слегка развернул голову и, подавшись вперед, коснулся губами уголка рта Мерлина. Так они и стояли: едва ли это можно было назвать поцелуем, но Артур чувствовал, как подрагивает подбородок Мерлина, когда они вдыхали воздух друг друга. Потом Артур чуть-чуть сместился - и практически невесомо накрыл губы Мерлина своими. Довольный стон раздался в тишине комнаты. Мерлин робко провел языком по нижней губе Артура и, слегка прихватив ее зубами, осторожно потянул.  
  
Вспышка желания прошила Артура насквозь. Казалось, в его крови разгоралось пламя. Он зарылся обеими руками в волосы Мерлина, притягивая его к себе, и их рты снова встретились в жадном поцелуе. Теперь уже не было ни единого сомнения, чем этот поцелуй являлся.  
  
\- Я уже спрашивал тебя раньше, - Артур оторвался от губ Мерлина, но не отстранился. - Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты действительно имел это в виду. Никогда не лги мне. Пообещай, Мерлин. Я должен знать, что могу верить тебе - тебе из всех людей.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Мерлин дрожал в руках Артура, глядя на него с открытым и полным искренности выражением на лице.  
  
\- Я верю тебе, - выдохнул тот. - Да поможет мне Бог, я верю тебе! - глаза щипало, и, казалось, в груди, там, где должно быть сердце, зияет воспаленными краями открытая рана. Он уже никогда не сможет доверять людям с прежней легкостью. Но он все равно цеплялся за Мерлина: его потребность верить - сильнее инстинкта самосохранения. Артур весь горел, их тела словно вплавились одно в другое, а рты кружили вокруг друг друга влажно и отчаянно. Артур никогда даже не представлял себе поцелуй с мужчиной, он и подумать не мог, что будет желать кого-то с такой силой, так жаждать обладания кем-то, как сейчас - Мерлином. Он выплеснул в этом поцелуе всю свою ярость, все одиночество, всю ревность, отдавая Мерлину всего себя.  
  
И плотину прорвало. Мерлин был повсюду, его руки пробрались под рубаху Артура, жадно скользя по его коже, словно тот никак не мог насытиться. Артур тонул в ощущениях, напрочь сметенный силой его реакции. Он резко зашипел, когда Мерлин прикусил его губу, требуя, чтобы его пустили внутрь, и скоро все стало влажно, суматошно и совершенно не похоже ни на один из прежних поцелуев Артура. Ничего общего с теми неловкими обжиманиями - сплошь трезвыми мыслями и рассчитанными движениями.  
  
С приглушенным всхлипом Мерлин уперся Артуру в грудь руками и слегка отстранился.  
  
\- А как же Гвен?  
  
Артур застонал, недовольный этим промедлением, и тряхнул головой, пытаясь прочистить мысли.  
  
\- Гвен должна сделать свой собственный выбор. А я - свой.  
  
Мерлин нахмурился в ответ, но Артур тут же разгладил появившуюся между его бровями морщинку поцелуем.  
  
\- Я был бы лицемером, заставь я ее выйти за себя иначе, нежели по велению сердца.  
  
Надеясь, что сказанного достаточно - или, по крайней мере, _пока_ достаточно, - Артур снова потянулся к губам Мерлина, промычав что-то одобрительное, когда тот с жадностью ему ответил.  
  
Он услышал приглушенное «ой-м-м-м», когда Мерлин уперся лопатками в стену - а ведь Артур даже не заметил, когда они успели переместиться. Не заметил, что провел Мерлина через всю комнату, чтобы приложить об стену, раздвигая коленом его ноги. Они оба чуть не задохнулись, когда их бедра соприкоснулись.  
  
\- В следующий раз это я буду рядом с тобой. Обещай мне. – Артур снова толкнулся бедрами вперед, наслаждаясь тем, как запрокинулась голова Мерлина. Тогда он прижался губами к выставленной напоказ шее и всосал в рот нежную кожу.  
  
\- Обещаю, Артур, - выдохнул Мерлин, хватая ртом воздух, в то время как Артур продолжал оставлять на его шее отметину за отметиной. – Всегда - ты. Всегда.  
  
Мерлин потянул его за волосы вверх, пока их губы снова не встретились. Они быстро нашли единый ритм, глубокие чувственные поцелуи – обещание большего, скрепленное каждым новым толчком бедер. Покалывание по всей коже сказало Артуру, что он был не так уж далек от того, чтобы опозориться. Но его бедра сами собой подавались вперед и назад, вырывая изо рта Мерлина совершенно восхитительные звуки. Сейчас Артур был уже не в состоянии остановиться.  
  
 - Гаюс! – пискнул вдруг Мерлин ему в губы не своим голосом, отворачивая голову.

Тяжело дыша ему в щеку, Артур крепко зажмурил глаза и прислушался. За дверью раздалось тяжелое шарканье и звон предметов, переставляемых на ощупь в непроглядной темноте.  
  
Мгновение они стояли, не шевелясь, с трудом переводя дыхание, прижавшись друг к другу лбами, запутавшись руками в волосах друг друга, ощущая ладонями горячую кожу под смятыми рубахами. Наконец, Артур сделал шаг назад. Оправил одежду, пытаясь собрать воедино то, что осталось от его чувства собственного достоинства, несмотря на явную выпуклость в паху. Его бросило в краску при мысли о том, что он позволил себе увлечься моментом, его пугала сила собственных чувств к Мерлину, о наличии которых он и не подозревал.  
  
Мерлин заметно вздрогнул, провел рукой по волосам.  
  
\- Я правда люблю Гаюса. Но иногда… - он улыбнулся. Щеки его раскраснелись, а в глазах вспыхнул озорной огонек.  
  
Артур усмехнулся и на мгновение прижался ртом к распухшим от поцелуев губам Мерлина – просто потому, что мог. Когда он нехотя отстранился, Мерлин потянулся за ним следом, слегка прикусывая нижнюю губу в попытке удержать. Что-то в груди у Артура сжалось, и странное чувство прочно обосновалось внутри него. Должно быть, так ощущалась любовь. Осознание этого буквально обрушилось на него, заставляя хватать ртом воздух.  
  
У самой двери Артур обернулся.  
  
\- Думаю, пора уже тебе выбраться из кладовки Гаюса. Завтра соберешь свои пожитки. В этом замке куда больше свободных комнат, чем мы можем заполнить.  
  
Он сделал себе мысленную пометку проследить, чтобы на двери в эту комнату стояли хорошие засовы.  
  
  
  
  
  
Тремя днями позже Мерлин ворвался в покои Артура, запыхавшийся и едва державшийся на ногах.  
  
Последние несколько дней были заполнены приготовлениями, подготовкой к походу по утверждению своих прав на королевство Ценреда, в который они до сих пор и сами не могли поверить. Ночи же Артур хранил для Мерлина. Они пытались понять, что же происходило между ними – нежными поцелуями и жадными ласками, приправленными историями о магии Мерлина, о том, на что она была способна, и что тот успел натворить с ее помощью в своем стремлении защитить Камелот и Артура.  
  
Все должно было быть готово к походу уже к концу месяца - в том случае, если раскинутые Леоном сети принесут достаточный улов, в чем Артур до сих пор сомневался, в отличие от Мерлина. Артур уже решил, что Ланселот останется в замке – с Гвен, в то время как сам он с Мерлином отправятся на земли Ценреда. После же, он позволит судьбе и времени решать, что лучше для них.  
  
\- Артур! – кинувшись к окну, Мерлин распахнул его настежь. – Сэр Леон вернулся!  
  
Оцепенев от неожиданности и снедавшего его беспокойства, Артур, по-видимому, среагировал не так быстро, как от него ждали, и в мгновение ока Мерлин оказался рядом, касаясь его локтя.  
  
Артур стряхнул руку Мерлина и поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Уже иду, Мерлин. – С глубоким вздохом он натянул на себя плащ, после чего расправил плечи и высоко поднял подбородок. Его желудок сделал странный кульбит, когда он подошел к окну и окинул внутренний двор внимательным взглядом.  
  
Леон и Гвейн уже подъезжали к замку, сидя высоко в седлах. Их красные плащи развевались на ветру. За ними следовало еще с десяток мужчин в цветах Камелота – те, кого они взяли с собой в поездку. Но следом за ними ехало не менее трех дюжин лошадей, а за ними и того больше всадников, растянувшихся по всей дороге, насколько хватало глаз.  
  
\- Они пришли по твоему зову, Артур, - Мерлин прижался к его плечу. – Это люди, которым ты пожимал руки, в чьи глаза ты смотрел каждый раз, проезжая мимо их деревень. Это люди, которых ты освободил от налогов в трудные для них годы, чьи семьи защищал от разбойников.  
  
Артур смотрел в окно, и слова Мерлина лились прямо ему в уши. Эти всадники состояли из самого разношерстного сброда: от фермеров, сосчитавших уже не меньше зим, чем сам Утер, до совсем молодых крестьян и подмастерьев, смотревших на представшую перед ними крепость широко раскрытыми глазами и разинувших рты от восхищения.  
  
\- Они пришли по твоему зову, потому что поверили в тот мир, который ты построишь для них.  
  
Артур развернулся.  
  
\- Я должен поприветствовать их.  
  
\- Артур, подожди, - Мерлин кинулся к шкафу и вытащил из его недр плащ из тяжелой ткани с выгравированным на спине драконом – символом Камелота.  
  
\- Ну ладно, - фыркнул Артур. – Только быстро.  
  
Когда он был одет, Мерлин задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом схватил со стола корону и аккуратно водрузил ее ему на голову. Окинул Артура еще одним внимательным взглядом - с головы до ног - и удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
\- Иди. Иди к своим людям.  
  
Артур усмехнулся, чувствуя, как внутри разливается тепло, и его грудь сдавило от переполнявших его чувств. Он поспешил из комнаты, зная, что Мерлин будет лишь на шаг позади него.  
  
Отец в его возрасте уже завоевал Камелот, но сейчас Артур чувствовал, что ему самому судьбой уготовано много большее.  
  
  
  
 _\- FIN -_


End file.
